Do Your Research
by Andernina
Summary: Little do Wolf and Virginia know that the pup she carries shall be carried via the gestation period of a wolf, not a human. VxW


Out of everything she knew to be truth, Virginia had no idea how wrong she had come to be. She had thought that all along she would be one of those pitiful people left to live a quiet life, but instead, she was dragged along on an adventure she couldn't even dream up.

The moment that the realized that that Golden Retriever was more than your average dog, a _prince_ at that, did the exciting life she wish for become far from what she wanted. She wanted nothing more than to go home, drown in her father's complaints involving his work, and snuggle into bed where she could wake up early the next morning and manage all of the work she had.

Now, however, Virginia was glad that she was dragged along on such a wild ride. Her father had a better job as an architectural builder for the prince of the Fourth Kingdom. She had a loving man—or should she say wolf—at her side. To top it all off, she had a wonderful job _and_ a baby on the way, and there was nothing to dampen her spirits in their lovely apartment. Everything felt as though the world around her had fallen into place and nothing could go wrong.

Well, she's been wrong before.

Awaking from her slumber, everything around her smelled so warm and familiar. She wasted no time in squeezing her eyes tightly shut once, breathing in the manly musk Wolf emitted with a deep inhale. She stretched out her arms, reaching out to the Wolf's lying figure beside her, cuddling him close as she sighed contently.

"It's not time to go back to bed, my _succulent _beauty!" Wolf said from above her head. She groaned, knitting her eyebrows in frustration. She had no interest in listening to him at the moment.

Today was Sunday, which meant that for once she had a day off work, a day to herself where she could stay home and do basically anything that she wanted. She didn't want to cook for annoying customers or a whining Wolf, he could cook for himself, anyway. She didn't even feel the strange urge to clean their apartment like she usually had, or even deal with the morning sickness she felt coming on. She simply wished to rest and breathe in the arousing scent of her mate. It was her simple little paradise that she didn't want interrupted.

"I don't want to get up yet, Wolf." She whined in protest.

She felt like a child saying such a thing, but she couldn't help herself. Who would want to wake up when all you ever needed was right in front of you? Besides, the bed was comfortable, warm, soft and it made her lower back feel all the better.

"But my sweet, the sun is high, the birds are juicy, the baby is in a frenzy—"

At the mention of the word _baby_, Virginia used all of her strength to shove herself into a position so she could sit up properly. Her eyes looked at Wolf in astonishment and seriousness, widening and piercing her gaze into him. She had become very sensitive to any mentioning of the infant growing inside of her.

"The baby is _what?_" She exclaimed.

One arm propped her torso up, while the opposite hand found its way to her bulging lower abdomen where it sat, wondering secretly if she would be able to feel anything yet. She knew the stories for _human_ babies, but this one was part wolf which meant that the pregnancy had all possibilities of being completely different. Perhaps the baby grew faster than a human? It would explain a few things…

Wolf grinned wildly at her as she caressed her baby bump. From the moment his Virginia had been told that she was having his pup, she was bouncing off the walls in emotion. It all but ceased to amuse him.

"No need to be in alarm, Virginia! Our pup has yet to see the light of day, but with each murmuring sigh you took while you slept it couldn't help but be excited! Trust me, I'm a wolf; I know these things." Wolf said, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Wolf noticed that now Virginia wasn't cuddled against him, and took that chance to jump off the bed and race to the windows to throw open the blinds, causing him to sigh happily and Virginia to wince at the light at the other side of the room.

"Oh, it's exciting, isn't it? This time next year, we will be the proud parents of a cub that will be wreaking havoc about our happy home! The pitter-pattering of tiny paws is still but an image of my imagination until the day finally comes." Wolf exclaimed, spinning around in anticipation, eyes sparkling with love for his wife as he threw out his arms in presentation.

"I'm slightly concerned that you're more excited about this than I am." Virginia said cautiously, sliding her legs off the edge of the bed, scooting forward and standing finally.

"Oh, but of course! Wolves are such rare creatures these days, so it's not every day that a cub is born!"

"I'm sure that there will be _plenty_ of time before he or she is born. I'm only _how_ far along? More importantly, though. Do I look _bigger_ to you? I don't think that it's possible for me to be able to jump a trimester within a week. I'm nervous." Virginia said. She looked down at her stomach. Indeed, for being five weeks along, she certainly looked far more than that.

"Ah, it's just a wolf thing. My mother always said she went from beautiful to blimp in a few weeks' time! I'm sure you're fine." Wolf said.

"Wolf, I look like I'm practically five _months_ along, not five _weeks_. Explain this to me before I lock you out of the bedroom." Virginia said, heat rising to her face.

Wolf pouted, whining in hopes of her bestowing him with mercy.

"Oh, my _succulent_ _steak_, I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about. Human pregnancy and wolf pregnancy are two completely different things, and—"

"I want answers _now_, Wolf. How long are wolves pregnant, anyway? I want to be able to visit Dad and Wendell to let them know when to expect—"

Virginia's body jerked suddenly as a hand went to her stomach and to her mouth. She spun around frantically before racing off to the bathroom. Knowing this as a normal part of their life, Wolf quickly made their bed and set off to get a wet cloth for her.

Just weeks after, Wolf and Virginia found themselves questioning how long a wolf's gestation period actually _was_, since now Virginia was larger than a month prior, stomach lowered.

"Wolf, we are going to go to the Fourth Kingdom. I'm not wasting any time on this. If you won't tell me, we're going to the world you came from and seeing if Wendell _will_!"

"B-But Virginia, we can't go back unless they open the portal for us." Wolf said sheepishly.

Virginia froze, realizing that Wolf was right. They had no mirror on their side of the kingdoms, so they were left to wait until her father came to visit or something of the like. They were left in the real world—the 10th Kingdom—unless they came across some magic miracle.

"I bet it wouldn't hurt them if they gave us a mirror to be able to go back and forth…" Virginia pouted, sitting herself down in a chair, chin in hand.

"Well, think of the bright side, Virginia! Once Tony gets a glimpse of you now, he'll be so surprised!" Wolf exclaimed, and crouched down beside her. "I'll bet he'll be happy to see you."

Wolf gave a good scratch of honor to his temple, then jumped up to stand straight again. Virginia sighed in defeat. She couldn't stay mad at Wolf for very long, and she knew that. He was too kindhearted and just all around warm in nature. That was just the way he was.

"Wolf…" She sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration. He leaned down to her level, bringing her chin up with a nudge so he could look her in the eyes.

"There's nothing to be worried about." He said.

Virginia smiled as Wolf brought his face closer, pressing his lips softly against hers. The familiar pounding of her heart in her chest filled her as her stomach knotted, and then suddenly pinched down in a fierce pain.

Virginia shoved him away.

"Wolf!" She exclaimed, looking down. Her pants grew moist and stuck to her legs.

"What? What is—"

"The baby!" Virginia exclaimed, clasping her hands down around her stomach. "It's coming! Why is the baby coming?"

"I-I don't know—wait!" Wolf ran off out of the room, and then shortly after returned with a book, open to a specific page. "Remember? Wolves give birth after about sixty-three days or so…"

Virginia lashed, out, eyes flashing in anger as she dug her nails into his shoulder, rage showing all over her face.

"Why didn't you tell me this—ah—before?" She exclaimed as a contraction lashed at her.

"I thought that I did!" Wolf said nervously, and began rambling on about the details inside of the book. Virginia lashed out at him with her other hand so she had him deeply by the shoulders.

"I don't care! Get me to a damn hospital before I—ah!" She retracted her claws quickly and wrapped her hands about her stomach.

"Right! Right!" Wolf jumped to his feet, running off and opening up the door. "Come on!"

Virginia eased herself out of the chair with caution, glaring at her husband as waves of pain overtook her. She hobbled over to the front door and grabbed the car keys, chucking them at his face in disappointment as she left the apartment. Wolf caught the keys, shutting the door behind him as he assisted her into an elevator and pressed the ground button.

A moment later, the elevator doors flew open and they rushed into the apartment lobby. Helping her out the front doors, Wolf shrieked nervously to those he passed by, apologizing and excusing the two of them as they walked over to the car in the lot. Wolf raced to open the door and assisted her in the back seat. He quickly shut her door beside her, racing into the driver's seat.

"Come on, key! Key!" He cursed to himself, jamming the key into the ignition and turning on the car. Slamming his foot on the break, He shifted it into reverse and paid no mind to his environment as he swerved out of their parking spot and roared the engine as they left the lot.

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

Wolf remembered the lessons that Virginia had given him involving driving. He pressed his foot down on the pedal and with a soaring needle, they raced down the road.

"Turn left!" Virginia called, giving directions from the back seat as she cradled her stomach in pain.

Following her directions, he turned in a large, sharp turn, nearly hitting the cars awaiting their light and nearly getting hit by the oncoming cars.

Once they finally arrived at the hospital, Wolf pulled up to the front of the building, remembering to shift it into park.

"We're here! We're here!" He said in excitement. He turned off the car and raced around to her side, helping her out and into the building.

"How may I help—oh!" the desk nurse asked. She called for assistance as she raced around the counter, placing comforting hands on Virginia's arm and shoulder. A nurse soon arrived with a wheel chair where they helped Virginia into a chair.

"Let's go!" The wheelchair nurse exclaimed, tapping something down into her pager before gesturing for Wolf to follow as they rushed to an elevator.

Once the elevator opened, doctors met them there, rushing with the nurse through some doors. After going through another set of doors, the nurse turned to Wolf, saying he wouldn't be allowed much further since there wouldn't be much time to clean up and get into the delivery room for him to be part of it. Disappointed and worried, Wolf took a seat at a chair and waited.

…and waited…

…and waited.

"Mister—ah—Wolf?" A voice called from the far door.

Wolf jumped from his seat, rushing over to the nurse with so much haste that she nearly fell backward into the door. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself.

"Yes! How is Virginia? Is she doing fine? How's the baby? Is our pup off well?" Wolf asked rapidly. The nurse gave him a strange look as he said "pup," but shook it off.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Wolf. Your wife and the baby are fine. Would you like to see them?"

"Oh, yes! I wonder if the pup is as succulent as its mother! Do you think it'll have my eyes?" Wolf asked, scratching his temple and looking at the nurse sincerely.

"Well, you'll just have to see for yourself, Sir." The nurse said.

She led him beyond several sets of doors before making it to a room with Virginia's name labeled at the door. Gesturing for him to go inside, the Nurse stood at the door. Doctors and nurses inside quickly filed out, and Wolf entered.

"Virginia?" Wolf asked, sliding into the room.

There, resting in a white sheet bed, Virginia lied, cradling a pink bundle in her arms. Wolf's throat fluttered in excitement as it lodged itself in his throat. Virginia, coated in a glimmering layer of sweat, looked up with a smile at him through her lashes. Her face flushed in joy.

Taking uncertain steps, Wolf made his way over to the neighboring chair beside her bed. Kicking it away, he sat on the bed itself, leaning to look down into her arms to see the face of the bundle.

The baby had plump, rose kissed cheeks and puckered lips. She seemed to be resting comfortably in the blanket she was wrapped in, and although Virginia had barely been three months along, it looked like a full-term infant.

Leaning further, Wolf reached out a hand, nudging the baby at the cheek with his fingertip. The baby wrinkled her nose, puckered her mouth further and slowly opened her eyes. Behind her lids sat bright eyes that matched Virginia's, yet with one look at her father, the eyes flashed a wolf's instinctive yellow for a moment before returning to their natural color. The two orbs bore into Wolf's as he gazed down at his child, a small smile forming on his lips before they broadened into a grin of pride and satisfaction.

"Oh, Virginia." He whispered, nudging the baby's hands. "What shall we call her?"

Virginia gazed down at the child a moment before looking up at the endearing father.

"How about we name her…" She paused a moment longer.

"Christine."


End file.
